From the EP Patent Application 0,562,122, a drive system for a wheel of a vehicle is known in which a motor is fitted to rotate planetary gears through its output shaft and which system comprises a stationary peripheral gear. A braking element is fitted between a stationary frame and the frame of the wheel hub which is fitted to revolve. The construction of this solution is rather complex, because the positioning of the brake element requires space. Also, it is a drawback of the drive system that in the free run position the shaft of the hydraulic motor is still rotated, and said rotation can be disengaged exclusively if a separate coupling is provided between the output shaft of the motor and the shaft that operates the central sun gear.